Minecraft
by QUALIFICATI0N
Summary: Steve is a Minecraft entity. If he dies, he gets deleted. His account owner decide to play hunger games on a server but will he survive? What secrets will he discover? Who knows? Find out right HERE! Feel free the leave suggestions. ENJOY! (づ )づ
1. New Beginnings

Steve was the texture for leaves before he was sent down as a replacement for the previous player entity who was lost in action. Reason of malfunction was unknown. Joey as the previous player entity called himself, were good friends with Steve. His data was active in Minecraft for around 13 hours before he refused to more transmit data.

Joey was forcefully removed and deleted from the system soon after. Steve knew that his future would hold the same fate… most likely a painful death followed by his deletion. The past 7 years from 2009 gone in a flash and here he was at the end of his path.

Before the blink of an eye Steve was in a clearing enclosed by thick forests. He was trapped in a glass chamber suspended 2 meters above the ground. He scouted his surroundings. There were more glass chambers with Players inside forming a ring. Which envelops chests in the center, filled with loot. Steve hit the ground running, already thought of a plan. While other Players dominated for the center chests, he sprinted towards the forest fast as his legs could carry him. The painful cries of other Players echoing behind him. The once emerald green grass now stained crimson from all the blood. Then an arrow whooshed by barely missing him. Steve realized he was being followed. Another Arrow swiftly followed but this time punching deep into Steve's left shoulder. He face slammed into the ground, the taste of dirt filling his mouth. As he hesitated to get up another arrow jabbed into his shins. Steve tried to stand up but his left leg turned into lead. The Player drew back his bow and it stared at Steve with a sinister grin, just as another Player sprung out from a bush. Slamming his axe into the Player who was trying to kill Steve. Hammering him to the ground. Steve knew that this was his chance. He inched behind a tree dragging his leg behind. He then fell into a shallow sleep.

Steve jumped to the sound of rustling leaves. He saw a figure glowing ghostly white a few blocks away.

"Joey? Is that you? What happened to your eyes?"

̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿

-=THE END?=-


	2. A dream come true

Steve has been awake this a whole time yet he couldn't remember anything. He felt empty, drained of emotions. He's been staring at the bleach white wall timelessly, he knew that he was always awake but yet he couldn't recall how he got into the room in the first place. Deciding to do something useful he stood up but his legs weakened and gave way. The floor ruptured quietly and as he got engulfed by the void, as streaks of colours zoomed by and he fell back to the over world with a light bump. His head was a thick bowl of mushroom stew. His left ear was on a cold metal bench . A window overlooking a city buzzing with life. Inside the room strange blocks were placed in Glass chambers suspended in midair. All of which sends his imagination wild. A bright white light flashed violently in the back ground. Suddenly someone turned the light around quick as a lightning bolt, realising the white light didn't come from a block. It came from someone's eyes… Herobrine flashed a grin. His eyes showing no emotions.

Voices echoed around his skull hissing, clouding his brain "Join me... Steve... it's your... DESTINY"

"NOOO! shouted he snarled I will never join you! Even if you've saved me!" he charged at Herobrine. His face expressionless tackling him onto the ground. His head was slanting to the side.

"I am sorry..." echoed a voice in Steve's head "I didn't mean to surprise you"

Steve stumbled back his face filled with disbelief.

"Notch is the true villain..." echoed the voice in his head, "He is the reason why you went through all that before... herobrine is the representation for mineccraft liberty..." he spat " AND NOTCH ISN'T ALLOWING THAT!" screamed the voice.

"Please... help me EXTERMINATE NOTCH" whimpered the voice desperately, "He is the reason why ALL PLAYER ENTITIES ARE SUFFERING! I... the great Herobrine!" Gazing out the window as he announced proudly "I Have built the city of Auras! I transported tens of thousands of innocent, suffering players entities from near deletion states!"

The room shock and a face of terror spread across Herobrine's face.

"Oh god... he's here! He found me at last!"

Then out of thin air notch appeared,.

"HEROBRINE YOU BASTARD! SON OF A GUN... I HAVE FINALLY FOUND YOU" Notch gritted his teeth together tightly, "YOU ARE RUNING MY PRECIOUS GAME! hissed notch.

"I am simply doing the right thing." Herobrine replied. "what's wrong with saving innocent data? Doesen't that matter to humans too... ISN'T THAT WHY YOU SAVE LIVES INSTEAD OF LETTING THEM WASTE, ROT AND SUFFER! Scremed Herobrine, the light in his eyes wavering as he speak.

"Is that your only pathetic excuse?! You've killed or DELETED more player entities than any human!" laughed notch his head turning to Steve, "And you see the 'dream city' down there?" Notch eyed Steve giving him an evil look "Tis no dream city. ITS ALL A LIE!"

Once again the image of Notch and herobrine shattered like glass. Disappearing into the darkness void.

Steve felt the wind rushed straight through his body as the same message echoed in his ear again and again... "Your loveless is messing with your head... you'd better wake up..."


	3. Roots within

Minecraft_Version:0.1'Alpha/Focus;Player_entity/Joey_Prototype#1;End_of_Sequence/

This is a tale about how Joey dies… we were proud of him… he was awesome and super cool… now he shall rest in peace. Prepare tissues and some popcorn because this sad tale is about to start…

Joey was lying on the bright green grass. The world was a mess of cobble and dirt. Bottomless pits littered the place and if fallen into will never be seen again. His heart pounced wildly in fear, hoping his limbs wouldn't move by themselves. That is the first sign of being chosen to be controlled by a player and they are usually without warning... He dreaded this day and night.

As the years slowly passed and Minecraft slowly updating, Joey stayed the same but one update changed it all-1.8. Joey can still recall the first time he ventured into the end where the blocks forged out of darkness were erected high off the ground forming many towers, and on top of them were crystals creating beams of light. Giving the dragon strength and blessing. Joey was impressed by the wings of the dragon. Such a big creature but can still fly like a Ghast with no struggle and definitively the most majestic then any beast in Minecraft. Inspired by the wings of the dragon… that was when he first envisioned 'THE ELYTRA WINGS'!

Joey's foot steps echoed in the dark, damp tunnel. Water dripped from the roof, falling silently onto the ground with a splat. Suddenly taking a sharp turn while brushing aside the withered and overgrown vines, reviling a mossy leaver. It clicked drowsily as Joey hammered it down with his fists. The stone wall gave way, layers of heavy iron doors which slid open with a screech followed by a whistle of steam. Reviling a dark room glowing with a dim crimson light. In the middle of the room was the elytra, kept in a glass containment unit surround by water. The elytra wasn't an item but many items combined into one, not made with conventional crafting tables but with the sheer game breaking force of pistons assisted by command blocks which alter in-game rules. Joey knew that this was a dangerous task to undertake as it was against the rules and if strange activity is detected, he and the elytra will be terminated immediately by Mojang, the makers of the game. Redstone circuits flashed silently in the dark while command blocks 'beep'ed quietly. Numbers flashed on a screen made out of redstone lamps with other machines occasionally crackle into life, in order to make sure that the elytra doesn't update its current state and get detected by Mojang. Then suddenly Joey's arms jerked in the air. His limbs heavy as lead and his head locked in place. His limbs moved around against his will. His arms punched around the room, Redstone dust scattered on the floor. Lamps switched on and lit the room bright red and Joey felt his heart sank. Sirens screeched across the laboratory. The piston doors slammed together simultaneously with a thump.

"Self-destruct systems initialising in 5..."

His legs suddenly lightened and he could control his arms again. He pounded on the doors, begging for them to open. Smoke started to filled the room, the presence of gunpowder was definitive.

"4…"

Joey charged towards the central command block located at the back of the room, then forcing the pistons protecting it open. He pushed levers back and forth accordingly, knowing that there is no room for error, but the only response he got was: 'ACCESS DENIED…'

"3…"

He sprinted across to the centre of the room where the elytra wings were kept, smashing a piece of glass. reviling a red button: 'EJECT' slamming his fists down with all his might but froze in mid air, it hovered over the button.

"2…"

Shaking his head rapidly he then pinned the button down with his fists. He mounted his elytra, and stepped onto position for launch as pistons sprang back and prepared for launch.

"1…"

A window opened up above him but his feet stood firmly on the ground.

"Launch pad critically damaged… System falia-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r…"

Deep rumbles filled the air. Shockwaves bounced his head around and a void of blackness took over...

The mountain in which harboured Joey's was nothing but a fireball… The black smoke slowly rose up and danced in the air. Then something burst through the smoke. Mounted on wings carried by the shockwave of the explosion. Vapor trails appeared at the tips of the wings. Joey opened his eyes as colours flashed in. A proud smile was spreading across his face. Expecting to see the orange clouds and the setting sun but there was nothing but… STATIC

(Meanwhile Sweden Mojang head office)

"Jeb what is going on here!" Shouted Notch, "Minecraft has been corrupted! Did you try to add toilets again? How many times would I have to tell you that toilets kill Minecraft!"

"But sir this time it wasn't me the program was self updated internally by an entity. It had just broken the physics of the game. The block update was so immense that it crashed all the internal data, it has even disturbed the quantitative functions of the electrons in our computer's memory. Even the backup is corrupted." Announced Jeb calmly, his computer screen flashed with crash codes. Strange letters and symbols showed up. Then the booting screen for Minecraft flashed into view.

"

Notch… we've got a big problem" Jeb spoke as he trembled in fear, Notch gazed over Jeb's shoulder he shaked his head gentaly back and forth and his usually delighted face was scrunched up.

On top of the updates page reads: Minecraft 1.9: The Combat Update

"Jeb… I think 'he' is back!"

Well… errrm… maybe he is not dead (LAUGHS, FILL THE AIR) because I LIED! (SHOCKING GHASP) Thank you for reading! (Claps loud as thunder).


End file.
